


Just Now

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [1]
Category: FlashForward
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Stolen Moments, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Demetri scoffs and turns away, but Mark pulls him back, hands gentle on his face. “No, listen to me. Just for a minute. Just for right now. Let it go, Dem.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "FlashForward, Mark Benford/Demetri Noh, tender moment"

“The future doesn't matter,” Mark says.

Demetri scoffs and turns away, but Mark pulls him back, hands gentle on his face. “No, listen to me. Just for a minute. Just for right now. Let it go, Dem.”

Demetri closes his eyes and tries to breathe, to 'let it go'. As if knowing he'll be dead in six months is something he can forget.

“Good,” Mark breathes, close now behind his closed lids, and kisses him gently. Demetri lets himself melt into it, tells himself this moment is eternal. He and Mark, just them, no future, good or bad.

Just now.


End file.
